


White Rabbit

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vomiting, dubcon, face fucking, it is at least implied given the mention of the strap on lmAO, transgender Hiyori Tomoe, when you get angry and write a fic to torture a fave bc you were angry oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: He always wanted that boy for himself. He always wanted to take him away from his baby brother even when they were all only children.
Relationships: Nagisa Ran/Hiyori's Brother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Although the fic doesn't get descriptive with the vomiting, just a head's up that it does occur in fic toward the end. Kind of wrote this fic in a spur of negative energy, so uhhh, enjoy I guess? I just needed to vent a bit, whoops. :'3

“My, Nagisa-kun, look how you’ve grown! You’re almost as tall as I am now, haha!” The voice was familiar, perhaps it was-- “Do you remember me? Little old me? It’s Hiyori-kun’s older brother, Asahi!” Ah, right… Hiyori’s older brother… He gave a smile with the older man’s greeting, nodding to indicate he did remember him. How could he forget? Hiyori’s parents hardly made room to talk about Hiyori’s accomplishments when Asahi was doing absolutely everything they wanted out of one of their children. Hiyori had been set aside for Asahi’s accomplishments, more often than not, hence how they seemed to be entirely uncaring with how Hiyori behaved at social events with other elites.

“...mm, I do remember you, Asahi-kun. We did not spend as much time together, but… It is difficult to misplace you from my memory.” At this, Asahi seemed thrilled, giving a similar giddy yell as Hiyori might, then throwing his arms around Nagisa in a tight hug, catching him entirely off guard. He wasn’t entirely aware whether or not Asahi had been as overly affectionate as Hiyori was in his memory. He returned it a bit awkwardly, feeling something in his mind wondering why Asahi was hugging him and not his younger brother, though the congratulatory party was for Eden as a whole. Come to think of it, he couldn’t recall many parties that Asahi was actually able to make it to that were even for Eve as a unit…

“Say, Nagisa-kun, you’re old enough to have a drink now, aren’t you? Has Hiyori-kun shown you some of the best ones yet? There’s some really tasty ones with lots of chocolate, you know?” Ah, Asahi remembered that he liked chocolate… Hmm… “I’ll cover the tab of course, and if you ever don’t like anything you don’t have to drink it! Just something real quick, okay~?” Well, he wasn’t one to turn down a gift from someone as close to him as someone from the Tomoe family, it would have been rude to refuse…

“Mm, I have not yet… Hiyori-kun seems not too fond of alcoholic beverages and has told me to stay away from them… But I am quite curious…” At this, Asahi was already grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the main area of the party to an elevator and off they went to a floor Nagisa wasn’t sure was even apart of the celebration party. Where were they going? “Hmm…? Asahi-kun, is the bar elsewhere?” With the question, Asahi nodded, humming and keeping hold of Nagisa’s hand the entire time. He was just as warm as Hiyori…

When the elevator dinged, he was dragged along to a bar on that floor, surprised there were so few people around. “Now, Nagisa-kun, which one would you like? This one has a drizzle, this one has chocolate syrup throughout, and this one’s really light on chocolate flavor but it is still really sweet~” Looking over his options, he was starting to find himself feeling an uncertainty in his stomach, but he went with the one filled with syrup through out, and Asahi hummed, ordering one for the both of them. As Nagisa watched the bartender mix the drinks, he was finding his nerves subsiding… Asahi wasn’t that sort of man, was he? To do something to the drinks… Perhaps he was just having second guesses with the murder mystery novels he’d enjoyed the last couple of weeks.

“Mm… This looks quite delicious, Asahi-kun…” Pulling the straw in the drink to his lips, he took a slow sip, then pleasantly surprised he couldn’t taste the liquor that he could smell fairly clearly. “Oh… It does not taste as bad as it smells, that’s quite nice…” Continuing to sip at it slowly, Asahi smiled wide, nodding several times.

“It’s one of my favorites for that! It tastes just like drinking chocolate milk so you can have your dessert and drink it too, hehe~” Nagisa nodded, seeming to find this quite satisfying, as he was starting to drink it a bit quickly. “Oh, not too quickly, Nagisa-kun~ What if you get the hiccups?” Though, Asahi was giggling, already ordering a second one just for Nagisa, humming as he was finished with the first and moving to the next. “You’re really enjoying that, hmm~? Does Ibara-kun not spoil you any? You deserve it every so often you know~”

When he nodded in response to the comment, he was a bit surprised to receive a hand in his hair, gently patting his head before it pulled away. It was a bit nice… His cheeks were flushing not only from the alcohol now, but from the affection as well. “Could you… pat me some more, Asahi-kun? It is… quite nice…” Of course, Asahi couldn’t deny that when asked by someone he adored  _ oh _ so much. Reaching over, he continued to pat Nagisa’s head while he finished the second one.

“Mm, would you like another, Nagisa-kun~? Or are you feeling quite full? They’re pretty rich, you know~” As the drinks seemed to be hitting him, Nagisa shook his head slightly, realizing he’d perhaps drank them a bit  _ too _ quickly. He didn’t feel too good… Was he sick? He certainly hoped not, but he was feeling quite warm… “Here, let me take you back to your and Hiyori-kun’s room, mm? Hiyori-kun gave me a spare key card so I could drop his presents off~” A lie, he’d snuck Nagisa’s out of his pocket when he’d given him a hug, but Nagisa didn’t have to know that. He wouldn’t remember entirely later, anyhow.

“Mm… That sounds… good…” Nodding, he let out a slight surprised yelp when he was hefted up  _ incredibly _ easily. It was more surprising given Asahi seemed the same build as Hiyori even today, just taller… He was far stronger than he would have ever expected. Clinging to the blond, he mumbled something about Asahi’s strength and the blond simply hummed in acknowledgement, whistling one of Eve’s songs as they made their way to the room. An elevator ride and a long walk down the curved hall lead them to the room, and with a tap of the key card they were inside the room.

The celebration party was still rolling full force, and though Asahi was certain Hiyori would expect Nagisa to step away for a while to avoid getting overwhelmed, he was also certain there wasn’t much time til Hiyori took notice his dearest was missing. They were still almost as inseparable as they were in the past… Laying Nagisa down, he hummed, about to go and deadbolt the door before Nagisa was wrapping his arms around his neck and dragging him down, lips sloppily meeting Asahi’s. Oh, this was actually convenient, hmm-- Kissing back, he grinned, moving to straddle Nagisa’s hips and roll his own hips against them.

The noise he managed to pull out of the younger man made him shiver, and when he pulled from the kiss, he started kissing down Nagisa’s jawline, savoring the way he grabbed at his back. Although Hiyori’s name was leaving Nagisa’s lips, it didn’t bother him in the slightest, perhaps he’d gotten himself too drunk too quick chugging that booze earlier, hmm? Nagisa wasn’t one to often get a hold of liquor with his diet being watched over so closely by that little red headed snake, at least from what Hiyori often complained about over the phone.

He wasted no time unbuckling and undoing his own pants, tugging them down enough along with his underwear to free himself with a sigh. “Mm… Nagisa-kun… You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to take you from my dear little brother~ Although I would like him to have the best… You are so perfect and pristine… I’ve wanted you a long, long time, you know?” Groaning as he gave a slow stroke of his cock, he shifted so that he could press the tip to Nagisa’s plump lips, relishing in how red his face was now. “Think you could take care of me~? Just for the night? I’m sure Hiyori-kun wouldn’t mind me using his cute little boyfriend’s mouth for one night~”

“M-Mm…” His head was more than fuzzy, feeling a mixture of nausea and dizziness as he laid there, only registering the feel of Asahi’s cock on his lips. His words were somewhat processing, but as he squinted through the dizziness, he found it odd that Hiyori was talking about himself like that? When had Hiyori gotten into the room? Oh well, he couldn’t turn down his boyfriend, could he? Taking the cock into his mouth, he began suckling and bobbing his head as well as he could from where his head rested. Asahi felt his breath barely pass his lips, moaning softly as he started bucking his hips fairly soon.

Although he had a fiance who satisfied well enough in bed, nothing was quite the same as having his cock almost balls deep in the mouth of the boy he’d wanted since he was a teen. Watching him grow up and get only more and more beautiful as he approached becoming an adult… Stunning, he wanted nothing more than to relish in this moment, but he knew he couldn’t spend too long. Thankfully Nagisa seemed to be incredibly good at this, taking the cock in his mouth like a pro… Strange, when he knew Hiyori didn’t have a cock physically, but he wondered if that meant Hiyori owned strap ons… Hm.

“Mm…” Nagisa continued to suckle and bob his head while Asahi thrusted, and before long he was feeling the blond’s balls against his chin. The tip would brush the back of his throat and he found himself still grateful for lacking a gag reflex. In a nearly fluid motion he bobbed against one particular thrust, deep throating the tip and swallowing around him a moment before pulling back. Now  _ that _ was something Asahi was not expecting in the slightest, and he let out a whining moan, reaching forward to clutch at Nagisa’s ponytail desperately.

“Oh,  _ god _ , do that again, Nagisa-kun,  _ please _ …!” That was so  _ unbelievably _ sexy, how entirely unfair that his little brother had a boyfriend this hot… “Take me all and swallow all you can, yeah?” With a nod, Nagisa did as he was told, and Asahi was moaning a bit more loudly, despite how desperately he was trying to bite back the noises in case Hiyori was approaching any minute now. Fortunately enough, with the mixture of sucking and bobbing alongside the swallowing and deep throating, he wasn’t meant to last much longer than he would usually. In only a few more moments, he felt himself shooting his load down Nagisa’s throat, hand yanking that ponytail forward to force Nagisa to swallow it right down, even though he let out a muffled groan of protest and pain.

When he seemed to have it down, Asahi freed him and pulled his flaccid cock free, seeing Nagisa visibly wrinkle his nose with the taste. Well, he didn’t say he’d enjoy the taste of it, after all. Grinning like a cat, he cleaned himself up and dressed back up. Unfortunately, he could hear footsteps approaching, and he noticed Nagisa was getting up and hurrying to the bathroom before he overheard the younger man retching in the bathroom. Ah, perfect timing then-- Heading into the bathroom just before he overheard the key card unlocking the door to the room.

“Nagisa-kun? Nagisa-kun, are you in here?” Asahi hummed and peeked out of the bathroom, waving and Hiyori quirked a brow. “Mm? Asahi-kun, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Nagisa-kun got sick after being offered some drinks at the party, I helped him up here and stuck around to make sure he was alright, it was quite awful you know?” Humming, he saluted Hiyori before making his way to the door. “I’ll be heading out now though, important business meeting in the morning, and I’ve got a flight to catch, fufu~ Take care, Hiyori-kun, hope dear Nagisa-kun gets to feeling better~” Once he was gone, Hiyori was a bit unsure how to feel about it, but moved to the bathroom to check on Nagisa.

Other than being kneeled over a toilet to retch, he seemed fine… A bit roughed up for some reason though, odd… “Nagisa-kun, are you alright? Do you remember who offered you the drinks at the party?” Looking up to see Hiyori, he seemed confused, but he shook his head in reply, finding things hazy and dizzy, especially difficult to focus through his nausea. “Mm… Let me get you some room temperature water and something to snack on to cut back on the acid okay? It looks like you really got pretty sick…”

While Hiyori proceeded to take care of the aftermath, Asahi was whistling the entire time down the elevator and to his chauffeur, wondering how much of that was comprehensible for little Nagisa… What a cute boy, he just wished he could have him all to himself. “Oh well~ Even if Hiyori-kun finds out, I’m certain I can always find other ways to get a hold of that little white rabbit~”


End file.
